The Loose Ends
by Tarice the Styraurus
Summary: This is season 4 of The Local Muslim Mutant series! :D I don't own the source of the fanfiction. Rated M for safety. Read, Review, Relax... I think I covered everything. :D
1. The Beginning of the End

**AN:** Six years ago, on this calendar day of holidays, I posted the first chapter of this series and I feel like this is the best time to reboot the series, so... Greetings and welcome to the Season Premier of my X-Men: Evolution fanfiction! :D Sit back, relax, and enjoy the 1 Hour Season Premier for this Fanfiction! :D

 **Kelly's Hideaway**

Sparky ran through the metallic halls of Kelly's Hideaway, looking behind him in fear as he ran. Lizard was chasing after him, crawling along the walls, floor, and ceiling, running as fast as he could. Looking back in front of him, Sparky saw a flight of stairs, going up with a wooden door. Sparky ran up them but when he got to the door, Lizard pounced on the stairs behind him, grinning. "Got you," he said, chuckling, and grabbed Sparky just as the lightning rod's hand gripped the knob, rattling it.

 **Bayville, Bryant's Ancestrial Home**

Bryant's ears perked as he heard the sound of a door nob downstairs. It didn't come from the front door, because the door was broken. He phased to the front room of the house and looked around. When he found what he was looking for, he frowned. The basement door. He looked at it and then inhaled sharply, holding his breath, and then phased through the door. On the other side, he caught the site of a strong, muscular, green reptilian tail fleeing. Bryant clutched the gun tightly and followed after, as fast as he could just as Xerox, Wolverine, Leech, Shade, and Calico entered. Wolverine looked at the door and pointed. "There." They immediately entered through the door and raced through the halls.

 **The General's Ship**

"I don't care what happens with this mission, we have all that we need," the General stated. "Thief, Phoenix, Siryn, Automobile, Juggernaut, Sorcerer, you, and I are all in the same localized area! All we need to do is capture Automobile and Sorcerer will do as we command, they are linked!"

"What about Thief," Siryn asked, leaning back in a chair, examining her nails.

Phoenix looked at Siryn. "I can handle him," she stated. "Make him see the error of his ways."

"Good," the General stated. He then turned towards the door. "Well, hello there, Sorcerer."

"Leave Jerry out of this," Ehan stated, gripping his components tightly in his hands. "He a neutral party in this. He doesn't need to knowingly cause death and destruction. He's an innocent!"

"He sided with me," the General stated. "I was his first link until you happened."

"Until I was nice to him," Ehan stated. "I'll help as long as you promise to leave Jerry out of this and let us live in peace away from all this. We'll even leave you alone!"

"Phoenix," the General looked at Phoenix who nodded and simply...vanished. Moments later, she reappeared with Jerry who was struggling and crying, trying to get away from her.

"Jerry!" Ehan's eyes lit like fire and the General smirked.

"Do anything rash and Jerry will be just particle effects," the General stated. "You two work for me."

"F...Fine," Ehan whimpered out. He looked at Jerry who was still crying but no longer thrashing about.

"That was easier done than said," the General stated. He then looked at Phoenix. "Do you know where Thief is?" Phoenix closed her eyes and concentrated before nodding. "Take us there." She nodded and walked out of the plane, leading the others to Bayville.

 **Bayville, Xavier Institute, Infirmary Ward**

Adala sat up and looked around. "I feel something's wrong," he stated. Iman looked at him confused.

"What do you mean," Iman asked, sitting down on the bed.

"I...don't know," he replied. "Is there a seer around here?"

"We have everything but that," Iman stated.

"Is there a way you can track mutant signatures," Adala asked.

Iman nodded, "yeah, but we need a tele...path... I can do it. I haven't had any training with my psychic powers, but I think I can." Iman brought a wheel chair over to Adala, helping him to get into it.

 **Bayville, Kelly's Hideaway**

"You aren't getting away," Kelly stated, glaring into Sparky's eyes. "You will die here."

"Put that boy down," Bryant cried out loud. Kelly looked at Bryant and glared.

"What are _**YOU**_ doing here, monster!?" Kelly waved Lizard away and the Lady of Darkness moved. Kelly held a hand up to her, stopping her.

"I came to finish something I've been wanting to do since you killed my mother in front of me," Bryant replied.

"You can kill me, but it won't stop my destruction of the mutants," Kelly cried out, chuckling madly. "None of your monstrous kind will survive!" As he spoke, the first sentinel stood and looked down at everyone in the room.

"Mutant detected! Must eliminate!"

"Not on our watch," Wolverine cried out, barging into the room with the others behind him, claws at the ready. Shade materialized a breastplate, small shield, and a broadsword. Calico's hands were glowing a bright black and Dorian simply cracked his knuckles as he had nothing else to do while Jamie multiplied.

The sentinel fired off a blast at them and they scattered. Bryant went right for Kelly and Shade went after the Lady of Darkness. Wolverine and Calico pounced onto the Sentinel as Dorian looked at Lizard and charged, hands at the ready with Jamie shortly behind him. Sparky went for the machine.

 **Bayville, Xavier Institute, Cerebro**

Iman put the Cerebro helmet on and concentrated. "What am I looking for," Iman asked.

"I don't know," Adala replied. "Search for anything out of the ordinary around here."

 **Western Massachusetts**

Emma Frost paced back and forth with her students watching her.

"How long has she been at it," Rockslide asked.

"About fifteen minutes," Anole replied, leaning against a wall. "I think she's waiting for something." Suddenly, she stopped.

"It is starting," she stated. "Let's go."

 **Xavier Institute, Infirmary**

Amir was on a bed, in labor surrounded by everyone who was left behind, excluding Adala and Iman.

"You're about four centimeters," Hank stated. "Would you like the epidural?"

"Won't be able to get it in," Amir said, gripping Minamoto's hand tightly.

Kuma suddenly perked and looked up. "Uh-oh..."

Irah looked up as well. "Everyone, get down!"

 **Xavier Institute, Cerebro**

Iman removed the helmet and jumped onto Adala, knocking him to the ground as a large explosion occurred, obliterating the mansion. The ceiling collapsed and Iman transformed. Adala climbed onto his back and they rushed out of the room, to the surface.

 **Xavier Institute, Infirmary**

"Is everyone alright," Hank called out and he was answered with pained groans of affirmation and then a scream of pain as Amir was struck with a contraction. "Go see what is happening up there! Minamoto, you stay!"

 **Outside Bryant's Ancestral Home, The Blackbird**

"The school's been attacked," Xavier said, looking at Storm who looked at Xavier in horror. "Everyone is alright, but there is going to be a battle there."

"Should I go?" Xavier shook his head.

"I am contacting all available mutants to help defend the mansion," he stated. "They need your help more." Xavier pointed at the house. "Let's go."

 **Xavier Institute, Outside**

"Well, fuck me sideways and call me pregnant," Boulder growled out, solidifying.

"Uh, gross," Sakura said, and look at the oncoming mutants. Emma Frost was leading them.

"Look at all this rubble," she said, smirking. "Wonder what happened here." She chuckled.

Claws reached the surface and then stopped. Adala unsteadily got off and Claws reverted to human form.

"Dust...?"

"I'm sorry, Iman," Dust said, not looking at him.

"Since the Professor is away, we won't have any trouble taking you all out," Emma Frost stated. She then immediately threw back the mass of students with her psychic power. "I am more powerful than all of you combined!"

Anna stood up first. "You may be more powerful than all of us, but you will never beat us," she stated and flew right in at Emma Frost who effortlessly threw her back.

"You won't win," Emma stated. "I know my odds." As she said this, a silver jet landed and out came Chemotherapy, Jerry, Ehan, Juggernaut, Siryn, Phoenix, and the General.

"Well, we're screwed," Quicksilver muttered. "Nice knowing you, my dear."

"What'chya sayin'," Spyke asked, looking at him. "As long as there's breath within my lungs, I've still got a lot of fight left in me." He stood and flexed his body, becoming completely covered in his bony spikes, looking like a demonic ankylosaur. "Are you with me?" Quicksilver nodded and stood next to him.

"We're not going down without a fight," Quicksilver agreed and took a fighting pose.

"Are you good, Gage," Lilac asked. Gage nodded and grabbed a clump of dirt, transforming it to gold.

"I'm gonna pay them back," he stated. He stood and threw the gold clump, striking Wolf Cub who yowled out and charged at Gage. "Oops."

Beau rushed forward and pounced Wolf Cub, getting into a bestial tussle with him.

 **Bryant's Ancestral Home, Kelly's Hideaway**

The sentinel moved slowly but blasted at the mutants in the room nearly constantly as the fight went on around him.

Shade thrust her blade at the Lady of Darkness who dodged and swung back with a longsword she had materialized while Calico and Wolverine struck at the massive sentinel. Leech and Xerox were able to catch up to Lizard but he was too fast for them to keep him immobile. Bryant reserved the bullets of his gun as he moved towards Kelly who retreated. While all this was happening, Sparky made his way to the machine he made but before he could touch it, a second sentinel came from the machine, combat ready. It fired into the fray, startling everyone.

"I need to deactivate this machine, immediately," Sparky muttered out and opened up the panel he had been working on earlier only to find that it had been welded shut. "Ah! I can't shut it down! The control panel is welded shut!"

"Think you can handle this thing, Calico," Wolverine asked and Calico nodded. Wolverine leaped off and towards Sparky, ramming his claws into the control panel sides, tearing off the door. "Better?" Sparky nodded and managed to shut down the machine by ripping out every wire he saw but it still left them two sentinels to deal with.

 **Xavier Institute**

Chemotherapy flew forward on his radiation waves and landed at the front lines, spreading his arms out at the Xavier Students. "No one move or you'll be growing limbs from places you'll be getting after I spray you!"

"Watch this," Ghost whispered to Kitten and simply vanished. He ran over to Chemotherapy and as he went to strike him, Ghost screamed out in pain and fell to the ground.

"Ghost!" Boulder glared at Chemotherapy and charged forward.

"He's radiation," Atom cried out and Boulder stopped. "I'll handle him..." Gage ran over to Chemotherapy. When he could feel the radiation, Gage transformed himself into lead. Chemotherapy looked at him and chuckled as Dust transformed into dust. Claws followed her scent and the General ran forward into battle with the Juggernaut, Siryn, and Phoenix shortly behind him. As he ran, the General Levitated off the ground throwing energy beams all around him.

"Where are the Sandclaws!?" Beau's ears perked and he threw off Wolf Cub and looked at the General.

"I'm a Sandclaw," he shouted out. Beau transformed and yowled out loudly before crouching low. He growled and dashed forward before pouncing the General but was blasted out of the air by Emma Frost. He yelped in pain.

 **Kelly's Hideaway**

Storm flew into the room and up to the ceiling, gathering up an electrical storm and then struck down the two sentinels almost effortlessly. They were both made completely out of metal, making them easy targets for electricity. This allowed Wolverine and Calico to charge at Lizard and the Lady of Darkness respectfully but before Calico could get a hit on her, she ran off. The two Darkforce denizens followed after her as Wolverine made short work of Lizard.

Kelly looked at his failure and then at Bryant. "There's at least one thing I'm going to do right," Kelly stated and pointed his gun at him. "Finish what I started four years ago!" He fired his gun until all bullets were spent but Bryant phased through every single one of them. When the gun was empty, Kelly tossed it aside and Bryant pulled out the silver gun. "What are you going to do, shoot me with it?"

"I won't give you the satisfaction of death," Bryant stated, throwing the gun aside. "I won't stoop to murder just because I don't like you. Yeah, I wish death upon you, but that won't bring back my mom and siblings, you monster!" Bryant turned away and Storm watched in horror as Kelly dived for the silver gun and then shot Bryant in the spine.

Bryant fell to his knees, coughing up blood as he fell and Kelly smirked. "I finally got you," Kelly stated and almost instantly, Wolverine had him against the wall.

"You're a monster," Logan stated. "You'd shoot your own flesh and blood!?"

"He's not my flesh nor my blood," Kelly stated, "he's a monster, just like you!" Kelly spat in Wolverine's face who threw Kelly across the room and then went to Bryant. Wolverine gripped Bryant tightly.

"You can absorb powers, right kid," Wolverine uttered to him. "Absorb my healing factor." Bryant nodded. Slowly and painfully, the wound sealed shut, and in the processes, spat out the bullet. "Are you okay?" Bryant shook his head.

"Pain," he whispered and then passed out.


	2. Saved and Doomed

**AN:** Welcome to another episode of The Loose Ends! :D Without further ado, let us begin! :D

 **Xavier Institute**

Chemotherapy blasted constant radiation at Atom who was unaffected and Irah used the save zone to get over to Atom before picking him up and throwing Atom at Chemotherapy, pinning him to the ground. Mend rushed over to Ghost using Boulder as a shield while Kitten handled Wolf Cub, pining him to the ground and glaring right into his eyes.

"Wolf Cub!" Emma psionically threw Kitten and then Wolf Cub jumped onto her, covering her eyes as he did so.

"Pinned ya!" Kitten rolled with him, grappling and punching and kicking until she ended up on top again, pinning his arms to the ground and glared directly into his eyes.

"Hey, who started a fight without us," Berserk cried out. Everyone looked over and with him were the Morlocks and the students that had graduated.

"It is a shame we missed the party," Sunspot said, grinning. Rhane was in her hybrid form, standing next to him.

 **Kelly's Hideaway**

"We need to go back to the Institute," Storm stated. "The others need us." Xavier nodded.

"Where are Shade and Calico," Wolverine asked, hefting both Kelly and Thief over his shoulders.

"We have no time to get them," Xavier stated. "We need to go now."

 **Xavier Institute**

When Xavier finally arrived, Emma Frost knew she was defeated and simply left, leaving her students where they were. The General also left after Emma, knowing he too was beaten. Neither of which had the abilities to defeat Xavier because of his powerful telepathy and when they were gone, Ehan and Jerry left without a word.

Wolf Cub was unconscious due to fear and Chemotherapy was thrashing about with Gage sitting on his chest. Anole had retreated when he found his chance and with him went Blindfold, Greymalkin, and Rockslide, being forced to leave Wolf Cub behind as well as Dust, having no idea where they were and Syrin followed after them. Phoenix remained, and looked up at the hovering jet.

"The Professor, just who I was hoping for," she said to nobody.

 **Kelly's Hideaway**

"You're cornered," Shade stated, materializing her breastplate, broad sword, and small shield. "You have no where to go from here."

"That's a bold-faced lie," the Lady of Darkness stated. "I have the Shadow Beast at my beck and call."

"What," Calico asked, confused. He looked at Shade and then at her. "How can you have the Shadow Beast under your control!?"

"Because I _am_ the Shadow Beast!" The Lady of Darkness began to change and shift right before their very eyes, transforming into a large beast with terrible fangs and deadly claws like scythes. When she finished her transformation, she howled out at them.

"Well, this isn't good," Shade stated.

"We're meant to defeat her," Calico asked, looking at Shade who only nodded.

"Defend the changeling, and we find our target," Shade stated. "Our target was the Shadow Beast the entire time." Shade charged forward with her blade and slashed forward but the Shadow Beast howled out again. This time, blackness filled the room and they were transported to the Darkforce Realm and in a familiar room.

"ATTACK!" Shade heard he father's call and almost at once, Imperial Guards and her brothers all started attacking the Shadow Beast.


	3. The Battle's Anticlimactic End

**AN:** Sorry about the massive delay, I've been super busy with stuff. :( But now, here is the new episode of the season. :D

 **Somewhere on the Xavier Institute Grounds**

Iman looked at Sooraya who was partially dust, "why did you betray me, us? You could have just joined us and forgot everything about Emma Frost and them! Why!?"

"Because I never truly loved you," Sooraya replied, slowly deteriorating to dust. "You are going to lose."

"I lost the moment you left," Iman stated, "there's no way I could ever win with such a wound in my heart, my soul, Sooraya! You don't deserve anything more than the deepest pits of Hell! You should be taken as a bride by Satan himself!" Iman choked on tears as he shouted out at her and Sooraya remained without emotion.

"I've struggled with feelings and finally came up with a conclusion," Sooraya stated and now everything but her head was dust, "my loyalty has always been to Emma Frost!" With that, she turned to dust and Iman transformed into Claws as she flew around him, flaying him but because of Iman's weakness with his regenerative properties, he couldn't regenerate without looking at his wounds. When his skin was mostly gone, she stopped and reverted to her human form, kneeling down to him. "I never loved you. Good-bye, Iman." She the stood and transformed to dust and flew away. Iman's eyes fell shut as he felt his heart slowly stop beating.

 **Xavier Institute Common Grounds**

When the jet landed, Storm and Wolverine rushed out as fast as they could and Phoenix simply threw them aside like they were rag dolls. All the X-Men rushed at her but he threw each of them aside without a problem. She pointed at the X-Jet and dismantled it, revealing Xavier who she lifted out of his chair. "There you are," she stated. "I've been waiting for the chance to rip you apart."

"Xavier!" Everyone had cried this out and even the ones who had been subduing enemies charged at Phoenix but she effortlessly threw everyone into a heap and floated herself and Xavier to look at each other, face to face.

"How did you get out," Xavier asked, looking Phoenix in the eyes and she just smiled.

"Wouldn't you like to know," Phoenix said, and then he was suddenly...gone. Everyone screamed in horror and she turned to look at them. "With that nuisance gone, now I will finish you all off. Who should I start with?"

Everyone was able to stand and faced her but Wolf Cub and Chemotherapy were able to run off. Phoenix ignored them, seeing them as no threat. "Why don't I choose you?" She pointed at Talon and pulled her close, looking into her eyes.

"No!" Wolverine lunged forward. "Start with me!"

Phoenix looked at Wolverine and dropped Talon, lifting him up instead, bringing him close. "Why should I start with you?"

"Because I can do this!" Wolverine extracted his claws out almost instantaneously and rammed all six right into her heart. Phoenix cried out and a strange red aura erupt forth and flew into the air, vanishing.

"Th-Thank you, Wolverine," Jean Grey said and they fell to the ground. Instantly, Lilac rushed forward.

"You're not going to die on me," she ushered out, placing her hands over the gash in Jean Grey's chest. "You're not going to die!" Jean Grey started to glow a brilliant, pale purple and her wounds vanished completely after a few moments and her eyes opened as she gasped out for air. Lilac fell to the ground, exhausted.

"Jean!" Scott rushed forward and knelt down next to her, hugging her and Jean Grey hugged him back. "I was so worried about you!"

"I know you were," Jean said, managing to hug him. "I'm glad to be alone in my head finally...and I'm sorry about Xavier."

"We all know who was at fault for his death," Ororo stated, as Jean Grey stood with Scott and Lilac. "Phoenix. And she's still out there."

"Unfortunately, we don't know where she could be," Wolverine stated, "and in addition to that, we have more important things to deal with, like the school and what happened with Emma Frost, the General, and Iman."

"GET AWAY FORM ME YOU MUTANT SCUM!" Kelly's voice could be heard and Logan ran over to him, kicking him in the gut and then helped Bryant to his feet.

"Mister Logan," Lilac cried out and rushed over to Kelly, healing him. "Just because he's an enemy doesn't mean you can beat him while he's defenseless and helpless!" Kelly bashed Lilac upside the head and pushed her away and instantly, he was held still in the air as Rider helped Lilac up.

"Be nice or I won't be next time," Rider stated, "she helped you. Is this how you thank your human doctors?" Kelly looked at Rider in fear and then he looked at Bryant. "I think he needs your help, Lilac." Lilac nodded and healed him completely. "I'm going to look around for Iman." Rider launched himself into the air and did a flyover before diving down towards Iman's almost life-less corpse and picked him up, flying back to Lilac, placing him on the ground.

"IMAN!" Jamie ran over to Iman and fell down next to him as Lilac attempted to heal him.

"Why can't I heal him," she cried out, looking around frantically.

"Because he's a mutant scum who shouldn't be alive," Kelly managed to choke out and Rider threw him to the ground.

"Shut it, thing," Bryant cried out, storming up to his father. "I have had it up to here with your anti-mutant activities! You should be locked away for your hate crimes! This war you think there is between the gifted and ungifted is only in your head! Yes, there are ungifted who hate those with gifts and there are gifted who hate ungifted but so far, I have seen NONE go to the extremes that you have gone to just to start a war between us all!"

"Not to mention those who hate within their own category," Logan stated in a gruff voice.

"I DID IT!" Lilac cried out in excitement and everyone looked at Iman who was in his human form, completely healed and Jamie was hugging him. Bryant looked at his father.

"If we don't deserve life, then why are we living? Why were you able to help create me? How do you know that **_YOU_** don't have some sort of gift? It is your fault that I am the way I am. Genetically, my gifts are your fault. Now, when you're released, you better leave us all alone forever!" Rider released Kelly and almost instantly, he ran off and Bryant looked at Logan. "Thank you for your help back at my old house. I wouldn't be here if you hadn't intervened."

"I'm not the leader of this massive band of misfits," Logan stated, folding his arms. Bryant looked around at everyone. "Then, who is?" Everyone looked at Ororo who nodded and stepped forward.

"I am, now," she stated. "You are welcome to stay with us as long as you need to, but at the very least, stay long enough for the memorial for the founder of the school, Professor Charles Xavier." Bryant nodded.

 **Shadow Lord's Throne Room**

"Aaaah!" The Shadow Beast's screams could be heard throughout the castle as Shadoween's short sword sunk deep into her neck.

"You will trouble us no longer," Shadoween cried out and pulled her blade from the flesh, dematerializing her weapon and armor. Katida hugged Shadoween and nuzzled her cheek.

"That was great," he muttered out to her and she blushed deeply before realizing where she was and looked at her brothers and father.

"I can explain everything," Shadoween started and almost immediately, roars of cheering echoed throughout due to their victory. When it died down, the Shadow Lord approached Shadoween and Katida.

"Finally, you have accepted yourself, my daughter," he said, clasping a hand down upon her shoulder and grinned at her, "you are free to stay here if you'd like, or you may return to Earth and live there with all the friends you have made. You have free will to come and go as you please for you are still my child despite who you have fallen in love with."

"Prince of the Felinus," Katida stated, grinning widely.

"Hopefully, King Bas will accept this union and finally end his hatred for us," the Shadow Lord stated, sighing. "He's never liked that we are more in tune with the darkforce than they are."

"Thank you, Daddy," Shadoween said, hugging the Shadow Lord. "I want to return to Earth until I'm sure my friends are safe." The Shadow Lord nodded and placed a hand on her forehead. A black aura appeared around his hand and entered her head. He then did the same to Katida and when he finished he smiled.

"You two know have the ability to come and go as you please," he stated. "Now, go to your friends." Shadoween and Katida nodded, vanishing into orbs of darkness which popped.

 **Unknown Location**

The General, Emma Frost, Theresa, and Sooraya stood together in a secluded area.

"Then it is just the four of us against the Professor's forces," Emma Frost stated, looking at the other three who nodded. "We will take out them and start a war against humanity if it is the last thing we do."

"I am with you until the end," Sooraya stated.

"What do you mean," Alexei asked, horrified as he made himself known. Emma Frost turned and looked at her son.

"We will make a world where mutants alone exist," she stated and her son's eyes opened wide.

"No! Why can't humans and mutants coexist?" Alexei backed away and Theresa flew towards him.

"Are you with us, or against us," she asked.

"Against you," Alexei cried out and Emma Frost frowned.

"Then, I'm sad to say, you'll have to be take care of," Emma Frost stated as Chemotherapy hovered in and she turned to look at him. "You're late!"

"I was indisposed of until Phoenix killed the Professor," he stated and Emma Frost grinned.

"Excellent, that means that after we get our forces back up in numbers, we will finally be able to take on the institute and start the Human Massacre," Emma Frost stated and then turned to Alexei who was gone. She sent out a telepathic tendril, searching for him. "My son has learned to shield his mind from me."

"Is he a danger," the General asked and Emma shook her head.

"He isn't," she replied. "He won't get in our way. He's a sugar rush, he'll burn himself out eventually."


End file.
